April Fool's Day in Dragon Ball Z
by Megasaiyan21
Summary: Krillin pulls a prank on Goten and Trunks, and will create a lot of confusion. But someone else has a trick up his sleeve as well:
1. Part One: Krillin's Joke Starts It All

This rather funny event happened four years after Kid Buu's defeat. Everyone was enjoying their peaceful lives as best as they could. Goku was training with Gohan, Vegeta was training with Gotenks to achieve SSJ3, Videl had a daughter, whom she decided to name Pan, and the others...well, they did something, but nothing worth mentioning:) April Fool's Day was approaching, and everyone seemed to forget about its significance, but soon they would all be reminded of it.  
Krillin was the one starting it all, and who else he chose to be his guinea pig, then Piccolo himself:  
-Hey, Piccolo!-he started-Want to know a secret?  
-What is it?  
-Did you know that Trunks and Goten are GAY?  
-What does that word mean exactly?  
-That they love each other very much, like Gohan and Videl, for example.  
-That's insane!  
-Then why do you think they hang out together so much? Huh?  
-Isn't that obvious? They're very good friends, and they train together much.  
-Naked?  
-So what if they take off their shirts? That still doesn't prove anything.  
-Yeah, but the thing is, I actually saw them kiss each other at one of their training sessions.  
-That's ridiculous. How could they love each other? They can't even reproduce.  
-That doesn't matter as long as they're together.  
-Does Goku knows about this? Or better yet, Chi-Chi or Vegeta?  
-I'm afraid not. And you know how shy I am. I just don't have the guts to tell any of them. Can you have a word with Goku?  
-Although, I don't want to get involved, but what those two are doing is ridiculous and stupid. I may not fully understand your species, but that's just not right.  
Piccolo flew away to see Goku, while Krillin was laughing his head off. How will this joke end? Stay tuned to find out! 


	2. Part Two: The Parents Find Out

Piccolo arrived at Goku's house and called him outside to tell him the news. Goku looked amazed at him (0.0), cause he couldn't fully understand the concept of what Piccolo was telling him. But another person heard the news too, and she definitely understood it; it was Chi-Chi standing behind them, and when hearing the news, she nearly fainted.  
-Whaaaaaaaaat?-she yelled-Those two are...? My son is...? How could this be happening? I knew they were spending too much time together, but I never imagined that this was the reason! Goku, do you know what this means?  
-Uhm...not really.  
-Nevermind. (-_-) I shall personally put an end to this. This has gone too far. I won't allow such a thing happening in my family.-just then, Goten and Trunks appeared from their training session from the woods and boy, did they had it coming-Goten! How dare you do this to me? Have you ever thought of my feelings before engaging in an affair like that with him?  
-Uhm...Mom, what are you talking about?-Goten asked confused.  
-And you Trunks...Shame on you too...Wait until your parents find out! I can't even imagine who will kill you first, your mom or Vegeta himself?  
-Miss Chi-Chi, we really don't know what are you talking about.-Trunks responded confused as well.  
-Don't you dare deny it! We know the whole truth, why you two hang out so much together.  
-And what truth is that, Chi-Chi?-Goku asked before Goten having the chance.  
-Shut up, Goku! Goten, get up into your room! We will talk about this later, when I'm calmer and your brother gets home too from work.  
-But mom...-Goten whined.  
-NOW!  
Goten had no choice, then to obey his mother, while Chi-Chi told Trunks to go home too. Goku still couldn't understand what just happened, while Piccolo disappeared without anyone noticing it; he got too scared of Chi-Chi:))  
Chi-Chi called Bulma immediately on the phone, and told her what happened. Bulma was shocked of the news too, but Vegeta was even more shocked. Trunks finally arrived home, and he received a hurtful welcoming from Vegeta: a direct punch in the face.  
-YOU FOOL!- Vegeta started-Do you have any idea how big an embarrassment you are to me right now? From this day forth, you're no son of mine no more!-then he stared at Bulma-Woman, did you ever explain the "ways of life" to this kid?  
-Of course I did, but apparently, he needed to hear it from his father too, who was too busy training all the time!  
-Fine! Come now, Trunks! I think the time has come for us to have THE TALK my own way. I will hurt you, until you realize what grave thing you did, and I WILL make you reconsider.-then he grabbed Trunks from his shirt, and he literally dragged him on the floor to the training room.  
-But I really have no idea, what are you guys talking about!-Trunks managed to yell.  
-Be careful, Vegeta!-Bulma yelled-For goodness sake, don't kill him!  
-Mama!-Bra started (Bulma's and Vegeta's second child, for those who don't know:)-What does GAY mean?  
Vegeta kept pounding Trunks, until he gave up and shouted: "I give up! I understand! I will change! I won't do it again!"-although he couldn't understand anything from Vegeta's way of explaining things; Vegeta definitely should have used the main word:)) Trunks said all these, just to get away from Vegeta's wrath and...the pain:)  
However, the day is not over yet, and another "person" wants to have a little fun on this "holy" day. Find out who and what on the next parts! Don't go far! 


	3. Part Three: The Enemies Are Back

It was evening, and Trunks was in his room lying in his bed pretty injured from Vegeta's "lecture." He was trying to figure out what could have made their parents so furious at him, but he was in too much pain to think clearly. In the end, he decided to call Goten on his cell phone and luckily, he answered:  
-Goten, what the hell is going on?-he started-I never saw our folks acting like this...  
-I'm not sure, Trunks. When my brother arrived home, he too told me that he was very disappointed at me. I just can't figure out why is everyone so mad at me. I thought maybe you would know.  
-Are you insane? My father nearly beat me to death. He was bragging on and on of how boys should never hang out, unless their training and nothing more, and how they should never become more than comrades.  
-Do you think that...they think that...you know...that we're...  
-We're what?  
-GAY?  
-WHAT? Are you serious?  
-It would make sense, you know.  
-And why would they believe such a thing about us?  
-Well, we do hang out a lot...  
-Or maybe...someone told them that.  
-Like who? And why?  
-Have you forgotten what day this is?  
-Uhm...actually, I did:D -Goten, it's April Fool's Day...You know, Prank Day?  
-Oh, I get it. But who would be crazy enough to do this to us?  
-I can think of two persons capable of doing this...Yamcha or Krillin.  
-I bet Krillin is behind all this.  
-I bet my money on him too. This calls for a revenge...-but suddenly, they both felt many powerful ki energies-I think we have a bigger problem than that.  
All the Z fighters gathered around above Satan City, and they could not believe their eyes. All of their old enemies were somehow resurrected. There they were, floating in mid air: King Piccolo, SSJ 2 Radditz, SSJ 2 Nappa, Frieza, his henchmen and the four Ginyu squadron without their leader, King Cold, the Spice Boys, Doctor Gero, Number 19 and last but not least, Cell himself (I would have added the rest of them, like Broly or Bojack, but they're non-cannon).  
-How the heck did you guys get out from Hell?-Goku asked.  
-As if we would tell you, brother!-Radditz responded with a smirk.  
-These guys are stronger than they were before.-Tien added.  
-I think it's time for me and Trunks to fuse.-Goten cut in.  
-Oh no, you don't!-Vegeta said madly-You won't get near my son until you guys prove me that you're not GAY anymore.  
-WHAT?-everyone asked amazed, while Krillin could hardly hold himself back from laughing, which Trunks realized.  
-Father...-Trunks started-We're not...gay...It was all just a joke, made up by Krillin. Today is April Fool's Day, remember?  
-And what of it?-Vegeta asked confused, while most of the Z fighters understood.  
-I'll explain later. Right now, we REALLY should take care of these guys.  
-Understood. But after we finish them off, it's back to the training room with you. And this time, Goten is coming along as well.- while Goten swallowed.  
-Now, if you are all done jabbering about nonsense, how's about we finally start this fight?-Frieza asked.  
-Don't worry.-Goku responded-We didn't forget about you guys. I think it's time to take you back from where you came from. Everyone, attack!  
And so, a fierce battle started on that confusing day. How will this all end? Find out soon enough on the next final part! 


	4. Part Four: Sweet Revenge

The great battle has started. Every Z fighter chose his suitable opponent to fight with: Goku vs. Frieza, Gohan vs. Cell, Piccolo vs. King Piccolo, Vegeta vs. Nappa, Goten vs. Radditz, Trunks vs. Doctor Gero and Number 19, Tien and Chiaotzu vs. the Spice Boys, Yamcha vs. King Cold, while the rest of Frieza's henchmen were taken care of by Mr. Satan:)...Nah...Kibithoshin was there too, along with Videl, Number 18 and Boo, helping out as much as they could, But the "Hell fighters" just couldn't be destroyed. Whenever it seemed they killed any of them, they only came back to life, as if they were immortal.  
-This day is getting weirder and weirder.-Trunks shouted.  
-How is this happening?-Vegeta asked.  
-They must have opened a black hole between the two worlds.-Kibitoshin answered.  
-But how?-Goku asked.  
-Ok, ok...The joke is over.-a familiar voice answered telepathically, and everyone stopped fighting-It was me who let these guys out from Hell to play a prank on you guys. GOT YOU!  
-KING YEMMA?-Goku asked amazed and confused.  
-Yep...Ha-Ha! I really fooled you there. You should have seen your faces, when you first saw all of your enemies revived again.  
-That is so not funny!-everyone yelled at him, including the Hell Fighters.  
-Well...it was King Kai's idea.  
-KING KAI?  
-What?-King Kai asked telepathically.-It was a good joke. Happy April Fool's Day everyone!:))  
-KING KAI?  
-My bad.-and everyone "fell upside down to the ground"( you know how it happens, I can't explain in other words).  
-Ok, ok...Everyone back to Hell.-King Yemma said to the Hell Fighters.  
-And what if we refuse?-King Cold asked.  
-Then I shall wipe you out from existence. How does that sound?  
-And here I was getting used to be finally alive.-Cell responded.  
-I can't believe we were fooled and used like that.-Frieza cut in-I shall report you to your superior!  
-Unfortunately, for you, I'm my own superior.-King Yemma responded.  
-Crap.  
So, the Hell Fighters went back through the opened black hole in the subway, while the Z fighters went all home. However, Trunks and Goten, and especially Krillin, had some explaining to do; Vegeta beat the crap out of Krillin for that joke. However, that wasn't enough for Trunks and Goten.  
Next day, it was a sunny day at the Kame house. Master Roshi and his faithful turtle were sleeping, while Krillin, Number 18 and Marron where in the house, having supper. Suddenly, Maron, Krillin's ex, made an unexpected visit, claiming that she received an anonymous call, telling her that Krillin was still in love with her after all those years.  
-Krillin...-Number 18 started-Mind telling me who this BITCH is?  
-Uhm...Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!-Krillin just stood there and laughed, not knowing how he could get out of this one.  
But that's another story. I hope you enjoyed reading this special episode dedicated to April Fool's Day! 


End file.
